In The Fire of The Phoenix
by Irish Fire Queen
Summary: So Basically if Wolverine had gotten Jean to fall for rta . read tell me your thoughts.


**Logan's Pov**

Logan looked at the clock , 2:34 am . Throwing off the covers, he got thinking some food would help . As he walked down the halls of the school he heard a clatter in the kitchen .Peaking from around the corner he saw her there in too short booty shorts and a see though top .. Jean Grey.

 **Jean's Pov**

' _Something fatty that's what i need'_ She craved it after that fight with Scott , ' _sometimes he is such an ass ever since Logan came back here Scott has become ac controlling ego bruised show off! I mean sure i think Logan is attractive but that's no reason to act like he owned me.'_ She grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge turning as she closed the fridge and there he stood in nothing but sweatpants and a wolfish grin. ' _oh god he's so gorgeous'_ He was looking at her like she was some fallen angel and than she realized she was in nothing but booty shorts and a tank top with no bra. He cheeks felt like they were on fire from his deep stare. "Hey Logan, couldn't sleep?" i asked , he looked almost amused by my brush off "Basically red , what 'bout you? I thought doctor's needed all the sleep they could get " he said. "haha logan" (whipped cream can sound ) " No seriously red you've been lookin' tired lately , what's up you and cupcake have another fight?" He asked "actually that's exactly what happened" Logan gave a scoff at the admittance while she tried to get the cookies from the top shelf but she was short. "sorry to hear that" he said , "No your not and don't dare try to deny it" "alright i won't" he said while reaching from behind her to grab the cookies and handed them to her . "Thank you" she said "your welcome" Said Logan while tugging at the bottom of her shirt slowly easing his hand onto her hip as his skin met hers Logan heard her quick intake of breath . He let his hand rest there a moment than slowly started massaging her hip . "Logan " Jean said in that tone that told him to stop but he didn't. "Logan" the same way he was hearing it allot these days. "What i'm being good" Logan said "yeah right you dog." Said Jean smiling softly "Oh we're going there are we"Logan said as quickly turned her around to face him he pushed her into the counter his hands slowly landed on hips and gently slid unto her shirt onto her skin and ever so slowly started running his hands up and down her hips he pushed himself into her his hands never leaving her skin he rested his forehead to hers . He started grinding there hips together "logan Mmm ah" Logan leaned down into neck breathing in her scent . Her hands slid up his chest lightly pushing him away " Stop you know i love Scott" He pulled her back to him "If you really loved him you wouldn't react the way you do to me like you should to him" Logan said " how would you know the way i react hmm?"(deep breathing) Jean said now getting slightly frustrated "you don't think i can't hear the way your're heart pounds everytime i'm in the room or when the wetness between your thighs when we're together and THAT doesn't happen with him. I mean how can you really love him if your body and heart say otherwise" He said "your wrong" Jean said "Am I ?" He turned to the island grabbed and apple at left .

 _ **Next Day**_

 **Jean's Pov**

As she was waiting for random test results in the lab she began thinking about what Logan said last night or early this morning ' _Maybe he's right, maybe it's all because i was meant to break up with Scott . They say that if you love someone and you fall for another than you really never loved the first one. From the relationships i've seen that are like mine and Logan's they usually don't stick but to be fair we don't have a spark we have wildfire. whenever we catch the other person eyes it's like someone set my soul on fire and i love it so much, maybe taking the risk is worth it .Scott is safe but Logan makes me feel alive. And sometimes feeling alive with someone is the most important thing._

Scott Summers entered his and Jeans room, aspects of the room had changed. Jean's things were gone ,a note left on the nightstand. _" Dear Scott, we both knew this would happen even before Logan came we had our problems having Logan around just made them come into view more so .And you right i am attracted to him and yes i want him and i'm going to have him. Don't be angry with him. - jean_

 **Logan's Pov**

"You ready darlin' ? " yeah about i have to go get personal items and than we can go."Jean said . As jean walked back into the mansion i couldn't help feeling like this sudden change of events would all be for the better.


End file.
